This study will compare the toxicity of daily vs. weekly dapsone in HIV infected infants/children; study pharmacokinetics of orally administered dapsone in HIV infected infants/children; and obtain information on rate of pneumocystis carinii pneumonia breakthrough in children receiving two different does regimens of dapsone.